Frames
Frames serve as the physical core of the Gun del Sol, making them an essential part of the weapon's customization. Frames have only appeared in Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand and Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack, although the many different solar guns collected throughout Lunar Knights serve the same role as frames. Changing the Gun del Sol's frame changes the way the gun attacks. For example, the Swordsman frame enables a sword-shaped spray attack and the Knife frame makes the gun fully automatic. Frames also have differing levels of power in Boktai, while in Boktai 3 other game mechanics make this unnecessary. This means that Boktai has a greater number of frames while Boktai 3 has a greater variety of frame types. In Boktai There are a total of 26 frames in the first Boktai game. Most of these frames can be placed into five groups of four frames each. All frames in a group behave the same way, only differing in their power, color and name, and on rare occasions their shape. Even in their differences there are patterns, though. The weakest frame in each group is blue, the second weakest is red, then white, and finally the strongest frames are golden. These "golden frames" can only be found at the top of the Azure Sky Tower and each require a different emblem to reach. Also, the names of frames in the same group have a common theme. For example, the Axel, Vortex, Tornado, and Tempest frames all have names related to rotation. The remaining six frames all have unique effects that aren't seen in any other frames in the game. These six frames could conceivable be put into a sixth "special" group. Each frame (except for the Fighter frame) has an attack rating represented by a letter. In order from lowest to highest, the ratings are E, D, C, B, A and S. The higher the attack rating, the more damage that frame does. Many frames also have a stun rating which uses the same letter-ranking system. Frames with a higher stun rating are able to stun enemies with their attacks sooner, although some enemies can't be stunned at all if the stun rating is too low. List of Frames *Shot/spread: These frames are the basic frame type for the Gun del Sol; all other frames are based off of these abilities. These frames are also the most versatile, as they are the only frames (aside from the Phantom frame) that have both shot and spread attacks. Shots travel a good distance before dissipating and can stun enemies after a few shots. Spreads, on the other hand, are short-range but powerful and can hit multiple enemies at once. Django can also face different directions while performing a spread attack, although he can't move from his current location. Shots are fired by tapping the B button, while holding the B button allows players to perform a spread attack. **'Fighter': Attack: -- / Stun: E / In Django's inventory at the start of the game and the only frame available at first. It is unique among these frame types in that it cannot fire a spread or deal damage, although it can still be used to stun enemies. Fortunately, the Knight frame is found early in the game. **'Knight': Attack: E / Stun: E / Found in Fog Castle. This frame is essentially an upgraded Fighter frame. **'Crusader': Attack: C / Stun: D / Found in Remaining Tower, which is about halfway through the game. **'Dragoon': Attack: A / Stun: C / Found at the top of Azure Sky Tower; requires the Sol Emblem. Lita gives Django the Sol Emblem after the Solar Tree has recovered. *Sword-spread: These frames fire a sword-shaped spread attack when the B button is held. These sprays are smaller than a standard spray attack but are generally stronger as well. **'Fencer': Attack: C / Stun: -- / Found in Deserted Arsenal. **'Swordsman': Attack: B / Stun: -- / Found in Forgotten Tomb. **'Swordmaster': Attack: A / Stun: -- / Found in Water Demon's Cage. **'Samurai': Attack: S / Stun: -- / Found at the top of Azure Sky Tower; requires the Flame Emblem. *Rotating spread: These frames fire a normal spray attack while the B button is held. What makes these frames different is that Django automatically spins while performing the spray attack. **'Axel': Attack: D / Stun: -- / Found in Small Cave. **'Vortex': Attack: C / Stun: -- / Found in Suffering House. **'Tornado': Attack: B / Stun: -- / Found in Valley of Ice. **'Tempest': Attack: A / Stun: -- / Found at the top of Azure Sky Tower; requires the Cloud Emblem. *Heavy shot: These frames fire an extremely powerful but extremely short-range shot. This attack is also useful for pushing enemies long distances. **'Spear': Attack: B / Stun: C / Found in Ancient Forest. **'Lance': Attack: A / Stun: B / Found in Crumbling Mine. **'Javelin': Attack: S / Stun: A / Found in Abyss. **'Phalanx': Attack: S / Stun: S / Found at the top of Azure Sky Tower; requires the Earth Emblem. *Automatic fire: These frames continue to fire shot attacks for as long as the B button is held or until the battery is depleted. There can only be three shots on the screen at once, so these frames often fire in three-shot bursts. The solar gun Ninja in Lunar Knights has a similar function. **'Knife': Attack: D / Stun: E / Found in Ruined Cemetary. **'Dagger': Attack: C / Stun: E / Found in Scar of the Land. **'Gradius': Attack: B / Stun: D / Found in Fallen Devil Castle. **'Calamity': Attack: A / Stun: D / Found at the top of Azure Sky Tower; requires the Frost Emblem. *Special frames: Each of these frames has a unique effect that is shared with no other frames in the game. **'Juggler': Attack: C / Stun: C / Found in Fire Dragon's Grave. The Juggler fires shots that ricochet off walls and other surfaces. This frame can be used to catch enemies off-guard. **'Wizard': Attack: B / Stun: D / Prize for accumulating 1000 points in Link Battles. The Wizard fires three shots simultaneously, each traveling in a slightly different direction. This frame can be used to fight multiple enemies at once. **'Stalker': Attack: C / Stun: C / Found at the top of Azure Sky Tower; requires the Dark Emblem, which is acquired upon beating the game for the first time. The Stalker fires homing shots that change direction to chase enemies. This frame is useful for attacking enemies around a corner, although it will not lock on if the target is to close. The solar gun Witch in Lunar Knights has a similar function. **'Beatmania': Attack: E / Stun: E / Found in Catacombs. Beatmania fires shots that emit a noise when it hits something, such as a wall or an enemy. This frame can be used to distract enemies or to lure them into a trap without putting Django in harm's way. **'Guardian': Attack: B / Stun: -- / Given to Django by the Silvery White Knight if Django can defeat the Knight. The Silvery White Knight can be found at the top floor of the Azure Sky Tower, but cannot be fought unless players have the Luna Emblem. The Luna Emblem is received at the base of the tower if players have all six other emblems. The Guardian fires a shot shaped like a sword-shaped spray. The sword-shot is changed to a normal spray-shape if the B button is pressed again before the shot travels off screen. **'Phantom': Attack: S / Stun: S / Received upon beating the game twice. The Phantom frame has both a shot and a spread attack, just like the Knight, Crusader and Dragoon frames. However, the Phantom is one of the three Dark Gun parts, meaning it can only be used if the other two parts, the Dark Lens and the Chaos Battery, are equipped. It should also be noted that the Phantom frame is able to push enemies very far away. In Boktai 3 Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack was never released outside of Japan, so little is known about how frames work in that game. What is known is that there are a total of 12 frames in the game, some of which return from the original game. It appears that frames no longer have attack and stun ratings, allowing for a wider variety of frames despite the lower number of total frames. Known frames in Boktai 3: Category:Solar Guns